Inauguration Day
by Sukai Soyokaze
Summary: The war is over and Naruto has been anounced as rokudaime. It's time to give his speech. Naruhina Fluff, flame and i will piss upon them. One-Shot!


Alright people wasup? This story takes place when Naruto gets announced as Rokudaime. The war is over and Sasuke is dead. Off making up with his brother in the pits of hell or something. Whatever. Anyway as the summary states this is Naruhina so if you don't like click the back button at the top left-hand corner of your screen. If you do then you'll be happy to know that I have included what I think is the right amount of fluff in this cute lil one-shot. Ja ne.

I do not own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto. To be honest I'd rather stick to fan fiction anyways. I just hope that everyone knows that no matter how much we do the disclaimer they can still take our stuff down because we didn't ask to put it up here. Just wanted ya'll to know that if you didn't.

Enjoy!

**X.x.X.x.X**

Today was it.

There was no turning back. Not that he'd want to anyway, despite what Tsunade-baa-chan says about the paperwork.

Standing in front of the full body mirror he couldn't help but admire just how far he had come to get to where he was at now. Clad in cream colored pants that stopped right above his ankles, a long-sleeved black jacket with two white bands on both of his sleeves, black sandals, and a long knee-length high-collared cloak just like his father's except his was orange with black flames and said Rokudaime on the back in black kanji.

His golden yellow spiky hair had also grown longer (kept out of his eyes by his hitai-ate), his bangs were now down to his chin, and his face had lost all of his baby fat during the war with akatsuki.

Smirking at his reflection, Naruto Uzumaki focused his blue eyes onto the balcony of the hokage building where he would be able to see everyone waiting for him to come and give his inauguration speech.

Suddenly, two long, slim, but muscular pale, clearly female, arms wrapped themselves around his waist as their owner pressed her body against his back "Hmm, you ready?" her muffled voice asked him. Chuckling softly Naruto turned around in her arms and kissed a head of midnight blue locks "More than ready doll" he grinned as she raised her face and arched one of her eyebrows, lavender tinted eyes of the famed Byakugan questioning him.

"Really? No nervousness at all?" she asked.

Pouting childishly he gave her his best 'I'm-hurt' look.

"You doubt me doll? I spent most of my life wanting to become hokage. Now that it's here, I'm just as, if not more eager than before to start. I don't have time to be nervous"

She could see that he was faking being hurt because of the mischievousness twinkling in his eyes. "Whatever you say _hokage-sama_" she teased playfully before placing the Hokage's hat atop his head and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "See? How can I be nervous with that kind of encouragement?" he smirked impishly as she rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

Grabbing her hand he took a deep breath, put on his brightest smile, and walked out onto the balcony where the loud chants of 'ROKUDAIME, ROKUDAIME!' turned into deafening roars of approval when they saw him and his wife Hinata Uzumaki formerly Hyūga come into view.

Already on the platform, Tsunade and shizune were waiting with bright smiles and teary eyes.

Returning the many waves he got from his new loyal subjects Naruto raised his hand and immediately, everyone became silent.

Looking out over the crowd he spotted the entire rookie 12 (excluding Sasuke and Hinata) and their sensei's (excluding Asuma) along with Garra and his siblings and Iruka.

Each and every one of them wore proud smiles on their faces as the young man they used to call a failure who'll never amount to nothing became their commander.

"Today" he started his voice loud and clear enough to be heard by all because of the voice jutsu Tsunade had activated discreetly. "One of my life long dreams is coming true. I have always yelled and shouted that I was going to become hokage, as I'm sure a lot of you know" soft laughs rang throughout the crowd as they knew all too well what he was talking about "And now I've finally done it."

Looking out over the village before him, a lot of memories rose to the surface of his mind. Some bad, some good.

"This village and the people within it have been through a lot. Wars, inside and out threatened to shake and topple our tree like a wild windstorm. But we leaves are stubborn. Hanging on to that hope and never letting it go until finally the storm subsides allowing new blossoms spring up beside the old. Our will of fire has made us strong. But we can't just rely on that. It's a two-way street people. I may be the hokage and have a gorgeous wife to help me where I mess up (said wife blushed bright red hearing this while several people 'awwed') but we can't protect an entire village by ourselves. Now, I'm willing to do my part. Are you?" Naruto asked.

Getting no reply he smiled brighter and yelled out "I said ARE YOU WILLING TO PROTECT OUR HOME?"

"YES!" came the deafening unanimous response.

"ARE YOU WILLING TO HELP KEEP OUR TREE STRONG?"

"YES!"

"ARE YOU WILLING TO HELP KEEP THE WILL OF FIRE BURNING BRIGHTLY?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" everyone chanted happily. Tears were streaming down a lot of the women's and men's faces as Naruto closed his eyes and grinned his brightest.

Crying, but still overwhelmed with joy, Tsunade called out "Shinobi! Position number 25! (Basically feet together, back straight and saluting superiors)"

All the ninja immediately complied with ecstatic expressions screaming out "HOKAGE! HOKAGE! HOKAGE!"

Naruto finally let a few tears loose but wiped them away afterwards.

Seeing this, Hinata enveloped her husband in a hug and kissed him softly for a few seconds ignoring the various wolf whistles and cat calls coming from the crowd below them.

Pulling back she pressed her forehead against his and smiled "So, you did it. You finished your dream. What are you going to do now?" smirking Naruto dipped her low and passionately made out with her for five minutes while their friends below cheered them on, Kiba, Sakura, and Ino being the loudest with-

"Somebody's getting some tonight!"-Kiba

"Wooo show him girl!" _**'CHA! True love prevails!'**_-Sakura, Inner Sakura

"You go naruto!"-Ino

Releasing Hinata from their heated lip lock he continued to smirk at her Naruto induced daze or 'NID'.

"Now, I'm gonna start a family" the new rokudaime stated happily. That caused her to smile and snap out of her daze "Already way ahead of ya" she replied, practically glowing as she placed a hand on top of her stomach.

Eyes growing wide, Naruto looked down to where he hand lay "You mean?" he asked getting a very happy nod from his wife.

Naruto froze completely in place. "Naruto?" Hinata waved her hand in front of his face a few times but got no answer. "Naruto?" she called out worriedly, poking him a few times with her finger. Slowly a wide ecstatic grin, wider then all others before stretched across his face before he started whooping loudly in joy and swung hinata around a few times getting laughter from her as well.

Putting her down Naruto ran to the balcony and yelled out "HEY GUYS! I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"

This started up the cheers anew as their new hokage's mood was incredibly infectious and they were extremely happy for him.

Turning towards the sky Naruto smiled as the faces of Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina appeared and nodded at him _'Congratulations Naruto. We're proud of you'_ his mom and dad's voice echoed in his head as the faces faded away.

Crying freely now he couldn't help but cheese brightly "Thanks mom, dad" Naruto whispered.

The blonde couldn't feel more complete now. All his friends were happy, he had a great wife, he was going to be a father, he had fulfilled his dream of becoming hokage, and his family was proud of him.

Now there was only one thing that could make his life more complete.

Turning to his wife he put on his best puppy dog eyes and pleaded "Can we go celebrate with some ramen?"

She giggled at his obsession with the pasta dish before pecking him on the lips and happily consented "Yes we can go for some ramen".

**X.x.X.x.X**

Well there you go. My first fic ever and personally I don't think I did that bad. Let me know if I did anything wrong. All reviews are accepted, yes even flames but just so you know they will be used to roast me marshmallows and then I shall piss upon them.

R&R Pls!


End file.
